


You seem to believe you belong to somebody else

by qhuinn (tekla)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, PWP, Smut, just a silly smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekla/pseuds/qhuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble inspired by La Roux' "Armour Love". Just a PWP, smutty and easy drabble. Sorry about the terrible ending.</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="http://qhuinn.tumblr.com/post/25001510089/mood-song-armour-love-by-la-roux-on-grooveshark">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You seem to believe you belong to somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> 08/19. Updated with a new edited version. Special thanks to [falbet](http://falbet.tumblr.com/). <3

Stiles is not surprised when Derek pushes him against yet another wall.

But when Derek’s hands slide under his t-shirt, grabbing his hips so hard he may have bruises tomorrow, Stiles understands this is completely different from their usual slam-against-wall conversations.

And _holy shit_ , but his body is quickly responding. This is the most embarrassing moment ever to be a horny teenager, he decides as he starts getting hard.

Derek smirks, and the red of his eyes glint as his fingers stroke Stiles under his shirt very slowly, like he has done this a million times before and he knows Stiles’ body better than anyone else. And seriously, by anyone else, he means himself and usually his right hand (although sometimes he likes to use the left to spice things up a little bit).

As Derek strokes his way up to his chest, Stiles can’t believe how hard he’s gotten. And then Derek’s fingers twist his nipples and he stops thinking altogether. The pain is sudden and fast, but it only makes his cock jump inside his pants, wanting more.

“What- what are you doing?” He kind of squeals. A real manly squeal, okay.

“What do you think?” Derek growls against his ear.

And then he nips his way down Stiles’ hairline behind his ear to his throat and Stiles can feel Derek’s whole body rumbling against him and inexplicably, that’s the hottest thing he has ever experienced in his virgin life.

In the absence of rational thoughts, he has looped his fingers in Derek’s jeans to tug him closer. His legs are parted and he swears he has no idea how they have come to be like this; Stiles pinned against the wall by Derek’s feverish hot body, legs lifted and around the other man while they thrust and hump and _oh my god_ , is Derek sucking a ginormous hickey on his neck?

“You’re mine,” Derek growls. And Stiles thinks he’s going to come for a moment. His whole body shudders, his toes curl inside his shoes, his spine arches and he presses his cock against Derek, wherever he can, far too gone to care anymore. Any part of Derek’s body is good enough for his cock.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek repeats, sucking harder on his neck. His hands travel down and grab his ass, lifting him further up while Stiles obediently slides his arms around his neck, head bent down seeking Derek’s mouth.

He has half of a second to think _oh my god I’m actually about to kiss Derek Hale_ before they are kissing. And sure, Stiles can’t really compare, but he believes this must be the best kiss ever in the history of humankind. And lycanthropes. And if they are indeed not alone, in the history of the universe.

But then Derek starts to use his hands to move Stiles against his cock, and he stops thinking and starts thrusting. Derek guides him, increasing the pace and making Stiles openly whimper. _The bastard_.

His stubble leaves a trail of fire as he bites his bottom lip, and then his chin, his neck, his collarbone… and Stiles can’t hold himself back any longer. He lets out a strangled moan and comes in his pants.  


His body is suddenly boneless, and as Derek holds him against the wall, Stiles thinks _coming in my pants, such a cliché and would it be inappropriate to high five now?_ But then Derek speaks and his mind goes blank.

“Now I fuck you,” Derek grunts, and he sounds content. “So everyone else knows you belong to me.”


End file.
